


Honey, I'm Home

by Bumping_Bees



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: There's someone in Historia's in home. Who could it be?





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is gift fic for my Queer Angel of Porn, Nai. Happy late birthday!!! I love you and I hope you enjoy this fic!!!
> 
> This story does ignore canon elements. Ymir isn't dead, it is post time skip, and Historia isn't pregnant. 
> 
> The smut will be in the second chapter, so another of our friends doesn't have an aneurism reading it. :)

Historia rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. She was exhausted. Everyday, she argued with the military, her council, her friends… They all wanted her to give birth to continue the royal line. Historia didn't want to, though. She would have to argue her case again when one of the council members showed up that evening.

Eren was the only one on her side, but he had gone crazy and rogue. She didn’t know what to do with him and forced him out of her mind.

If Ymir were here… If she was alive… Historia would be able to justify saying no. Ymir hadn’t been seen in years though. She might as well just give in. Ymir was probably dead.

A pang shot through her heart. She would have to consent to the pregnancy. She didn’t want to be a mother so young.. and she would have to find a suitable spouse. She doubted the council would let her get away with being a single mother and queen. They wanted someone to rule beside her.

She put on a dressing gown and made her way down to the kitchen. She was currently in her family home where she lived mostly alone. She had guards and people to clean and manage the large estate, but everyone else lived in a separate house.

It was chilly and she was so tired. She hugged herself as she looked through the cupboards. She had a couple cooked potatoes left over from last night’s dinner and some eggs… but she couldn’t find them anywhere.

Her brow furrowed. Her cupboards were usually bare because she only had food cooked for her during lunch and dinner. She ate leftovers for breakfast… but there wasn’t any food in her kitchen at all.

Waking up a little more, she noticed the used dishes in the sink. Historia blinked. No one working for her would have eaten in here… much less not cleaned up after themselves. Historia wouldn’t have cared if they had… but she knew no one would do that.

She looked around in confusion. Was she expecting someone and just forgot…? No. It was too early for any officials to have come. Maybe someone from her old squad? The guards were under orders to let anyone from her old squad in at anytime.

Rubbing her arms, she checked the guest rooms and found them all empty. Maybe someone had just stopped in to eat and left? She wouldn't put it passed Sasha.

She finally wandered into the living room, intending to curl up on the sofa and read through yesterday's mail while she waited for someone to come to cook her lunch. She stopped in the doorway and stared. Someone was already on the sofa, sleeping.

Historia tilted her head, wondering who would have slept on the sofa rather than in a guest room. Her stomach growled as she approached the person. She saw a mop of dark hair poking out from under the throw blanket.

Dawn was just starting to break, lighting up the room slowly. Maybe it was Sasha… or Mikasa? She couldn’t tell… then she got close enough to recognize the person’s face in the dark.

“Ymir?!” she shrieked, unable to stop herself.

The other woman shot up, startled. She looked wildly around until her eyes fell upon Historia.

“Oh thank the gods. Its you,” Ymir mumbled, relaxing. “Did you miss me?”

Historia stared. She pinched herself and winced. Real. Not a dream.

“Er.. you’ve grown… a lot.” Ymir shifted awkwardly, clearly unnerved by Historia's silence.

Just as Ymir was about to ask her to say something, Historia launched herself at Ymir and started hitting her with a screech of anger.

Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia, wincing, but hugging her tightly. “Why are you so angry?! I thought you would be happy to see me!”

“Who wouldn’t be angry! I thought you were dead for years! One letter! Years ago! And then you show up! Eat all the food! And don’t even wake me up!” she yelled, hitting Ymir's back.

“I couldn’t write to you! Marley tried to have me eaten! I’ve been trying to come back to you ever since I left! I swear!” Ymir hugged her tighter as the fight slowly seemed to leave Historia.

The blonde started sobbing, burying her face into Ymir’s shoulder. Ymir rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry, love. I never meant for any of this to happen… but I’m here now. I’m never leaving your side again.”

Historia pulled back, wiping her eyes and sniffling. “I swear, I’ll kill you myself if you ever do something like that again.”

Ymir smiled and kissed her forehead. “I won’t leave you even if the world stands against us.”

A watery smile broke across Historia's face. She tangled her fingers into Ymir's hair and kissed her hard. “How do you feel about ruling a country with me?”

Ymir smiled against her lips. “So long as it means staying by your side, I’ll do anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


	2. Cumming Home

Historia smiled up at Ymir, stroking her hair. Ymir looked thinner than she had before, but she was smiling radiantly. She looked so beautiful.

Historia stood up and tugged Ymir to her feet. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Ymir blinked, letting Historia drag her out of the living room.

“Bedroom. I’d rather not have our employees see us consummating our marriage.”

“We haven’t gotten married yet,” Ymir laughed softly.

“I’m the queen. I declare we're married. We can have a ceremony later.”

Ymir blinked, scratching her head in embarrassment. She wasn’t used to Historia taking charge like this. She liked it though. Then, the full weight of her words hit her. Consummate their marriage.

Heat filled the brunette as Historia pulled her into their bedroom. Historia pushed Ymir onto the bed and shrugged out of her dressing gown. She was naked underneath.

Ymir stared at her body hungrily, immediately starting to shed her clothes. Historia had grown so much in the time she had been away. She was no longer a short cute girl. She was now a gorgeous woman with curves in all the right places.

Historia stood in front of Ymir, watching her strip. She waited until the other woman was finished before tackling her onto the bed. She kissed her heatedly, straddling Ymir's waist.

Ymir hummed in approval. She couldn’t remember her Historia being so bold before, but she couldn’t deny it was turning her on. She felt Historia's tongue slip into her mouth and groaned. She tasted just as sweet as she remembered.

Hot hands moved over Historia's skin, setting her on fire. Her brain shut off. She just needed to feel. She pushed Ymir against the bed and wrenched her lips from hers. She kissed down Ymir's skin until she reached her nipple. Fingers tangled in her hair as she teased the dark bud.

“Hell… baby…” Ymir moaned, tugging on Historia’s hair slightly.

Historia looked up Ymir through her lashes and pinched her other nipple. The brunette arched her back, dragging Historia's lips back up to hers.

The kiss ended too soon for Ymir's liking, but then Historia was crawling up her body until her pussy was level with Ymir’s mouth. Ymir smirked and swiped her tongue over her cunt.

Historia tangled her fingers in Ymir's hair, rocking her hips against Ymir's mouth. Pleasure raced through her as her tongue and lips worked magic on her. Historia threw her head back, moaning loudly.

Ymir slid her fingers down to her own pussy, rubbing her clit in time with her tongue on Historia's hot center. She pleasured her queen as sweet moans poured out of Historia’s mouth.

When Historia orgasmed, she pressed her cunt against Ymir's mouth and screamed her name. Ymir eagerly ate her out until Historia slipped back down her body and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on her lips.

Historia ran her fingers over her wife’s breasts, teasing her nipples until Ymir cried out against her mouth. She felt her spasm beneath her and smiled.

“I love you, Ymir…” she murmured, looking into hazel eyes.

“Mm.. I love you too,” Ymir panted, running her wet fingers up Historia’s back lazily.

They smiled at each other with pure adoration in their eyes until the moment was broken by Historia’s stomach growling. Ymir burst out laughing.

“Shut up,” Historia giggled, “you are still the only one who has eaten.”

“You can eat too,” Ymir teased, winking.

“Mm… good point.” Historia kissed Ymir’s navel and worked her way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
